Ensemble, c'est mieux
by Damoiselle A
Summary: Bella a vingt-sept ans et veut former une famille. Elle est mariée à Jasper depuis cinq ans mais ce dernier après avoir semblé fléchir, refuse toute tentative. Excédée, elle finit par lui lancer un ultimatum, et elle découvrira son plus grand secret. AH


**Titre : Ensemble, c'est mieux.**

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Bella a vingt-sept ans et veut former une famille. Elle est mariée à Jasper depuis cinq ans mais ce dernier après avoir semblé fléchir, refuse toute tentative. Excédée, elle finit par lui lancer un ultimatum, et elle découvrira son plus grand secret. JW/BC AH

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS, que j'espère vous apprécierez. L'idée de départ était d'avoir un couple Jasper/Bella qui n'était pas en "construction" qui ne venait pas de se rencontrer, mas qui était ensemble bien avant l'intrigue exposée dans l'OS. J'ai conscience que mon texte a des faiblesses au niveau des sujets que j'aborde. Ma seule défense sera de dire que je me suis essentiellement axée sur le couple et la façon dont ils arrivent à gérer la crise et à construire leur famille.

Sur, ce je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture !

A.

* * *

><p><strong>ENSEMBLE, C'EST MIEUX.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**- Bella -**_

La journée avait été fabuleuse. Pour cette fin de semaine, nous avions décidé de rester à la maison pour nous retrouver ensemble. J'avais cru pouvoir discuter du fameux sujet avec lui, posément pour une fois en prenant notre temps. Seulement mon cher époux avait déployé toute une palette d'arguments hautement distractifs… J'avais eu droit à un petit déjeuner copieux au lit, une douche coquine et nous étions ensuite partis rendre visite à mes parents.

Le repas s'était passé comme d'ordinaire. Nous étions tous rassemblés autour d'une table, se lançant des blagues, parlant de nos boulots respectifs, aidant les uns et riant des autres. Esmée était chagrinée que Carlie ne mange pas plus, Carlisle discutait musique avec Edward tandis qu'Alice essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Lily d'enfiler un pull. Rose était rayonnante et Emmett était vraiment au petit soin avec elle. Après une journée passée avec mes nièces, le sujet fâcheux était de retour.

« Du calme, Bella, du calme » tentais-je de me raisonner.

J'avais décidé de laisser quelques semaines de répit à Jasper avant de tenter une nouvelle offensive. Mais la patience me manquait. Je voulais une famille, et je la voulais avec lui. L'idée qu'il puisse accepter cette fois-ci me remplissait de joie. Guillerette, je m'installais dans le canapé. Il m'y rejoint avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. En remerciement, je lui souris.

- Ils étaient en forme, ce midi, commenta Jasper avec son sourire en coin.  
>- Oui, les petits avaient l'air bien, murmurais-je en retenant mon souffle.<p>

Le visage de Jasper se ferma brusquement. Il savait que j'allais en reparler.

- Jasper, je veux un enfant.

Son souffle se bloqua quelque part dans sa gorge et son regard me sonda. Il semblait perplexe. Mue par une inspiration, je pris la parole :

- Écoute, quand on s'est rencontré et que cela a commencé à devenir sérieux entre nous, je ne t'ai jamais caché que je voudrais des enfants, exposais-je calmement. Et tu étais d'accord. Lors de notre lune de miel tu as promis de m'en faire une demi-douzaine, souris-je en me remémorant la scène.  
>- Je le sais, chuchota-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Mais… ce n'est pas le moment, tu le sais. Tu es sur un gros contrat et moi sur un énorme chantier… Et puis je ne me sens absolument pas prêt à être père…<p>

Ses prétextes me jetèrent hors de moi. Je me relevais brutalement, me sentant complètement rejetée et incomprise.

- Jasper ! S'il te plait arrête ! Hurlais-je excédée en renversant ma tasse. C'est n'importe quoi ! Il y a six mois tu avais l'air d'accord avec cette idée…  
>- Mais il y a six mois, c'était une autre époque ! Expliqua-t-il de façon plus convaincante en se plaçant face à moi. Nous étions stable financièrement et aucun de nous deux n'était pris autant par son boulot ! Tu t'arrêterais pendant un an pour l'élever cet enfant ?<br>- Parfaitement, assurais-je. Je prendrais cette année pour l'éduquer ! Voire même plusieurs ! Je ne te demande pas de m'en faire cinq ou six, je veux un enfant ! Et je ne le veux avec personne d'autre que toi ! Criais-je.  
>- On ne peut pas ! Releva-t-il encore une fois.<br>- Oh, je t'en prie, tes prétextes bidons tu peux te les mettre où je pense ! Dis-moi plutôt une bonne fois pour toutes que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour construire cette famille … Ou que tu ne veux pas d'enfants ! Mais arrête d'invoquer notre travail et ce manque de confiance en toi !

Mon corps tremblait, je n'en pouvais plus. Cette histoire était en train de nous ronger, de me ronger. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec. Je voulais cette famille, je la voulais avec lui. Je l'aimais suffisamment pour lui faire un enfant. Pourquoi ne le souhaitait-il pas ?

- Tu es folle ! Répliqua-t-il en se mettant vraiment en colère. Cette famille je la veux comme toi ! Seulement en ce moment, ce n'est pas possible !  
>- Jasper, rétorquais-je sèchement, j'ai vingt-sept ans. Il serait temps que tu te décides.<br>- Je… commença-t-il, puis sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.  
>- Je veux cet enfant Jasper. S'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te bloque dans ta prise de décision, il faut me le dire, le suppliais-je alors que mes larmes commençaient à couler.<p>

Il ne me répondit pas se contentant de me regarder fixement. Furieuse et triste je poursuivis :

- Si tu n'es pas capable de revoir ta position, d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec moi, je demande le divorce ! Assénais-je avec force. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait combien je t'aime… soufflais-je en baissant la tête. Mais ce n'est plus possible, c'est en train de nous détruire…

Je me redressai alors que Jasper n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son regard fixait le vide. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et même si cela m'arrachait le cœur, je montais les étages et fis une valise. En redescendant, je vis qu'il était encore parfaitement immobile. Je me mis face à lui et plaçai une main sur sa joue. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

- Ce n'est plus possible, soufflais-je. On ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Je vais chez Esmée. Tu pourras me joindre là-bas. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Je me retournais pour partir. Jasper aurait retenu mon bras, ma main, même le pan de ma veste, je ne serai jamais partie. J'aurais fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Mais cette situation avait trop duré, il fallait y voir plus clair. Je sortis de la maison avec difficulté. Une boule obstruait ma gorge. Je m'assis dans la voiture et démarrai. Après quelques kilomètres je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route pour pleurer.

Il eut été nettement plus facile pour moi de m'arracher les quatre membres avec les dents que de refaire une seule des actions que je venais d'accomplir. Mais cela aurait été moins nécessaire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Jasper -<strong>_

Ses larmes me transpercèrent. Lorsque nous nous étions mariés, j'avais promis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'avais promis qu'elle ne pleurerait plus jamais. Je m'effondrai dans le canapé après son départ. Que faire ? Une phrase me hantait encore et encore.

«_ Je veux cet enfant Jasper. S'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te bloque dans la prise de décision, il faut me le dire_ ».

La souffrance éclata dans ma gorge en gros sanglots lourds, rocailleux. Bella m'avait dit un jour que les hommes ne savaient pas pleurer et que quand ils le faisaient, leurs pleurs ressemblaient à du gros sable qu'on venait de concasser. J'avais des rochers entiers coincés dans ma trachée.

Avec difficulté je me souvenais de toutes les démarches que j'avais faites. De tout ce que j'avais déjà enduré pour essayer de lui faire un enfant. Mais je ne voulais pas la perdre, c'était beaucoup trop dur…

Je voulais cet enfant autant qu'elle. Viscéralement. Je voulais la famille qu'elle dépeignait sans cesse et le bonheur d'être ensemble. Simplement ensemble.

J'avais accepté de le faire six mois auparavant. Sauf qu'elle ne l'a jamais su. J'avais accepté d'être père. Je me sentais prêt. Je pourrais assumer cet enfant, devenir le chef de famille que Bella attendait en plus d'être son époux, son ami, son confident. Je voulais toutes ses choses. J'avais potassé des dizaines de bouquins sur l'éducation mais aussi sur la grossesse et la meilleure façon de tomber enceinte. J'avais préparé un dîner romantique et acheté une layette en cadeau pour lui faire savoir que j'acceptais. J'étais paré.

Jusqu'au moment où j'en ai parlé à Emmett. Il me conseilla de faire des tests, afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il avait dû les faire avec Rose et finalement cela avait été une bonne chose de rencontrer ce médecin, le Dr Gerandy. Il avait pu leur expliquer certaines choses et les préparer à toutes les éventualités. Il pensait que cela m'aiderait. Et au moins je serais sûr… J'avais fait le spermogramme, attendu les résultats, préparé la soirée et…

Je n'étais plus sûr de rien… Car la vérité était que j'étais stérile. Enfin, d'après le Dr Gerandy, mes spermatozoïdes détenaient un taux élevé de malformations. Peu avaient la mobilité nécessaire pour se propulser. La nouvelle m'avait été assénée comme un coup sur le crâne. Cet enfant que me réclamait Bella à corps et à cri, cet enfant que je voulais, je ne pourrais pas le lui donner.

Cela me tordait les entrailles tous les jours. Je ne supportais pas de lui mentir, je ne supportais pas de la laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais c'était mon devoir de la protéger. J'ai essayé tous les médicaments existants pour stimuler la production de spermatozoïdes de qualité. J'avais fait analyser mon sperme, puis mon taux d'hormones, j'avais pris des médicaments en cachette de ma femme pendant deux mois…. Tout cela pour que les médecins déclarent finalement qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Mais les faits étaient là. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'enfant à la femme que j'aimais et ça me détruisait comme cela la détruisait.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte, qu'elle parte loin de moi, car après ces cinq années de mariage, ces sept ans de vie commune et toutes les épreuves que nos familles avaient endurées, je l'aimais à en devenir fou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Bella -<strong>_

La villa de mes parents apparut enfin. Je pourrais me reposer. Esmée prendrait soin de moi, me conseillerait, comme la mère qu'elle était. Je me garais à vue, les larmes brouillant ma vision. Je ne m'étais jamais disputée avec Jasper. Mais je suppose que cela devait arriver. Comme pour Kate et Edward. Jacob et Alice ou encore Emmett et Rose. La vie dans notre famille n'avait pas toujours été simple.

D'ailleurs, si on prend le recul nécessaire, cette vie de famille était totalement improbable seulement trente ans auparavant. Carlisle et elle s'étaient rencontrés en faculté de médecine. Ils étaient tombés amoureux, étaient sortis ensemble et finalement avaient choisi des spécialités différentes. Pédiatrie pour elle, chirurgie pour lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur internat, ils s'étaient installés ensemble. Il l'avait demandée en mariage et elle fut ravie d'accepter. Ils semblaient être le couple parfait.

Esmée voulait des enfants et Carlisle avait clairement intégré cette donnée. Ils firent des essais pendant deux ans. En désespoir de cause, Carlisle suggéra d'aller voir un confrère qui leur annonça qu'Esmée avait contracté une maladie lorsqu'elle était enfant. Celle-ci était quasiment indétectable et de fait n'avait pas été correctement soignée, atrophiant par la même son utérus. La probabilité pour qu'elle porte un enfant sans séquelle était infime. Cette nouvelle l'avait dévastée.

Mais comme une mauvaise chose n'arrive jamais seule, quelques jours plus tard, un coup de téléphone annonça la mort de sa sœur Elisabeth et de son mari Edward. Ils vivaient dans le sud et ne se voyaient pas beaucoup Carlisle et Esmée. Seulement derrière cette misère, il y eut une lueur de bonheur. Edward Junior, le fils d'Elisabeth, était encore en vie et les services sociaux lui cherchaient une famille. Esmée appela tous les centres administratifs nécessaires et déplaça quelques fonctionnaires en hurlant mais quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut Edward, son neveu d'un an et demi.

Ils essayèrent de lui donner la meilleure éducation et toute l'affection possible. Seulement Esmée se rendit compte que son envie d'avoir un enfant avait décuplée en s'occupant d'Edward. Alors Carlisle prit une grande décision qui changea nos quatre vies : ils déposèrent un dossier d'adoption.

Je suis une enfant adoptée. D'après mon dossier, mes parents aussi seraient morts dans un accident de voiture. Mais à la différence d'Edward, je n'avais pas de famille pour me prendre en charge et les amis de mes parents n'avaient aucun droit légal sur moi.

J'avais trois ans la première fois que j'ai aperçu Esmée. Je lui ai souris et j'ai tendu les bras vers elle. Interloquée, elle me prit contre elle. J'ai le souvenir de son apparition dans la salle, mais le reste m'a été raconté. Carlisle avait tout fait pour que je puisse faire partie de leur famille. Pour Esmée c'était déjà le cas. J'ai reçu leur visite plusieurs fois par semaine dans le centre d'accueil où j'étais logée. Quand la procédure fut achevée, je repartis avec eux.

Je sus bien des années plus tard qu'Esmée n'avait absolument pas le droit d'entrer dans cette partie du centre. Qu'aucun des parents demandeurs n'en avaient le droit avant qu'ils puissent aller chercher leur enfant. Mais si elle n'avait pas fait cela, nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais rencontrés.

J'ai eu les plus merveilleux parents qui soient et les plus justes. Ils avaient réussi à construire une vraie famille, avec un esprit d'entraide et ce, sans aucun lien de sang. Carlisle et Esmée m'ont élevée comme l'une des leurs et très vite j'attrapais toutes leurs mimiques et leurs façons de parler. Si bien que très peu de personnes sont au courant de mon adoption.

Jasper en fait partie tout comme ses sœurs, Alice et Rose. En soupirant je sortis de la voiture et passais par derrière pour rejoindre le cœur de la villa : le salon. En passant par la baie vitrée, j'eus la surprise de voir mon frère, Kate et Alice en grande conversation avec mes parents. Mon arrivée laissa un blanc dans la conversation. Esmée se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

L'odeur de ma mère me fit pleurer. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Elle me mena doucement sur le canapé pour que je puisse m'asseoir et Edward m'offrit une épaule et un bras pour me remettre. Personne ne posa de questions, attendant que je m'explique. Ma famille n'était pas au courant du refus de Jasper ni des efforts que je déployais pour qu'il accepte. Je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de leur en parler. Mais aujourd'hui cela me semblait la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Jasper et moi, hoquetai-je, nous nous sommes disputés.  
>- Pour quelle raison ? Interrogea Carlisle, d'un œil soucieux.<br>- Je… veux un enfant, soufflai-je alors que les larmes reprenaient de plus belle. Il y a six mois, il avait l'air d'accord avec cette idée, mais aujourd'hui… Il refuse.  
>- Il t'a donné ses raisons ? Reprit Alice en plissant les paupières.<p>

J'esquissais un faible sourire devant son expression. Si mon flair ne me trompait pas, mon cher mari allait en entendre parler.

- Oui, il prétexte ne pas être prêt, ou encore que nos vies professionnelles sont trop envahissantes…  
>- Et ce n'est pas vrai ? S'étonna mon frère.<br>- Si, en partie, admis-je plus posément. Mais toi qui es médecin est-ce que cela t'a empêché d'avoir Carlie ?  
>- Ce n'est pas pareil, protesta Edward. Kate a accepté de rester à la maison…<br>- Mon travail est ma passion. J'ai mis des années à obtenir ce poste, repris-je plus sombre. Mais ma maison d'édition accepterait très bien que je prenne mon congé ou un temps partiel... Je l'ai proposé à Jasper.  
>- Et ? M'encouragea Esmé.<br>- Toujours aucun résultat, soupirai-je. Cela fait six mois…Je ne sais plus comment le prendre, je ne comprends plus et cela nous mine.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, chacun essayant de trouver une solution à mon problème. Notre famille était formidable aussi pour cela : dès que quelqu'un avait un souci, tout le monde se réunissait pour trouver la solution.

- Bien quelle décision as-tu prise ? Demanda Carlisle avec un sourire doux.  
>- J'ai décidé de passer quelques jours à la villa…<p>

Le regard d'Esmée s'illumina à cette annonce : sa fille allait rester quelques jours chez elle. J'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle envisageait déjà de me faire prendre au moins un kilo, si ce n'est deux. Ma mère me trouvait toujours trop mince et si je l'écoutais je ne passerais plus les portes.

- J'ai lancé un ultimatum à Jasper, avouais-je douloureusement. Je lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. On verra ce qu'il en ressort, mais s'il ne veut pas s'engager de cette façon avec moi, je…

Les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Cette décision devait être la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eu à prendre.

- Je demanderai le divorce, énonçais-je plus clairement, des sanglots dans la voix et les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Ma mère porta sa main à sa bouche et me lança un regard doux. Edward raffermit sa prise sur moi et les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent… Alice et Rose étaient les sœurs de Jasper, mais au fil du temps, elles étaient devenues mes meilleures amies. Alors que le silence s'éternisait, ma mère posa sa main sur mon avant-bras en demandant :

- Est-ce que tu as faim ?

Je l'aurais embrassée. Je m'extirpais des bras de mon frère pour passer à la cuisine avec ma mère. Elle me fit asseoir face à elle sur un tabouret du bar. Elle commença à me préparer son potage maison. Je suivais chacun de ses mouvements, ne me concentrant que sur elle, pour oblitérer ma douleur.

- Ca s'arrangera, pronostiqua-t-elle en râpant les légumes.  
>- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? M'enquis-je avec une voix brouillée.<br>- Parce que vous vous aimez, répondit simplement ma mère. Si tu penses qu'il a une autre raison que celles qu'il t'expose, il va falloir qu'il te dise la vérité. Ce qu'il fera puisqu'il t'aime. Sinon, il reverra sa position pour la même raison, quitte à vous donner le temps de finir votre travail correctement.

Le nez pris, les larmes encore sur mes joues, ma mère me donnait une infime lueur d'espoir. Elle me tendit un paquet de mouchoirs et une bouteille d'eau. Je les utilisais tous les deux en la regardant préparer mon repas.

Et alors que j'avalais ma première cuillerée de soupe, une lueur d'espoir s'infiltra en moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Jasper –<strong>_

J'étais mal. Horriblement mal. J'avais cette impression diffuse qu'un rouleau compresseur était passé sur mon corps. Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger pour désengourdir mes muscles. La douleur me clouait à ce fichu canapé. Bella était partie… Elle demanderait le divorce si je ne revoyais pas ma position… Mais quelle position pourrais-je revoir ? J'avais la même que la sienne.

Un coup sourd retentit à la porte. Puis un deuxième coup. Suivi d'une multitude de coups.

- Jacob, donne-moi ton téléphone, entendis-je alors.

La voix fluette de ma sœur me parvenait avec une grande netteté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son mari et elle étaient devant ma porte. Mais j'étais incapable de leur ouvrir. Soudain tous les téléphones de la maison sonnèrent en même temps. Alice était décidée à me faire bouger. J'essayai de me relever, avant de m'affaler contre la table dans un bruit sourd. La tête me tournait.

«_ Pas maintenant Alice s'il te plaît… Reviens demain…_ »

- Merde ! Jura Alice en ouvrant la porte de force.

Elle se précipita vers moi et elle réussit à m'étendre sur le canapé avec l'aide de Jacob.

- Jazz ? Jazz, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe….supplia-t-elle en me regardant.  
>- J'ai mal, coassai-je.<p>

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de ma sœur. Elle me laissa à la garde de son époux et partit trifouiller des affaires dans la cuisine. Elle me ramena du thé que je refusais de boire. Bella…

Avisant les restes de la tasse explosée sur le sol elle fit un essai avec un bouillon que j'acceptai. Le monde autour de moi arrêta de tourner et je me sentis à la fois mieux et moins bien. Alice était déjà en train de réparer les dégâts physiques de notre dispute. Elle ramassa un à un les bouts de verre avec une grande adresse. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle se plaça en face de moi.

- Jazz, je sais que vous vous êtes disputé avec Bella. Et je sais pourquoi. Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de cet enfant ?  
>- Je le veux, soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux. Je veux cet enfant.<br>- Alors pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à ta femme, gros bêta ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire sur le visage.

Elle dut apercevoir de la douleur sur le mien car elle arrêta immédiatement de sourire. Jacob posa son énorme main sur l'épaule frêle de ma sœur. Je lui en étais reconnaissant.

- Je… Je ne peux pas, avouai-je difficilement.  
>- C'est des conneries ça Jazz ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il n'y aura pas de plus…<p>

Mon silence face à l'emportement d'Alice intrigua son mari. Il scruta mon visage défait un certain temps pendant qu'Alice trépignait, furieuse. Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage.

- Chérie, intervint Jacob en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter. Ton frère veut peut être dire autre chose. Peut-être ne peut-il pas avoir d'enfants, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Je le remerciai silencieusement du regard, ne me sentant pas de taille à me lancer dans de grandes explications avec ma sœur. Elle se tourna vers moi, mais ma figure devait confirmer l'hypothèse de Jacob. La surprise et le choc se peignirent sur le visage d'Alice. Elle me prit immédiatement dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, ses mains serrées derrière ma nuque. Je sentis quelques larmes glisser dans mon cou.

- Il faut que tu lui dises, Jasper, souffla-t-elle, il faut que tu lui dises…

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Bella -<strong>_

Edward frappa deux coups à la porte ouverte de ma chambre. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé depuis que j'étais partie de la maison. Tout comme la chambre d'Edward. Il s'assit sur la partie de mon lit où je n'étais pas étendue.

- Allez la baleine, plaisanta-t-il, fais-moi une place.

Mon frère ne savait pas me dire les choses avec tact mais il avait toujours cet air emprunté lorsqu'il tentait de me faire passer un message. Il avait un air qui signifiait qu'il ne savait pas trop bien comment prendre soin de moi. Aussi, avait-il trouvé une phrase qu'il prononçait enfant et adolescent pour que j'accepte de l'admettre sous ma couette et nous parlions pendant des heures.

Nos débuts en tant que fratrie avaient été difficiles. Edward avait reçu toute l'attention d'Esmée et Carlisle pendant des années. Il y avait eu des scènes terribles entre Edward et Esmée, mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Elle voulait un autre enfant, non pour lui, mais pour Carlisle et elle. Edward avait l'impression d'être rejeté, de ne pas être un bon fils pour eux, de ne pas suffir à leur bonheur. Lorsqu'il cracha tout cela du haut de ses quatre ans au visage d'Esmée, elle fondit en larmes. La tempête était passée.

Edward était un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Protecteur, revanchard, il mettait son poing dans la figure de tous ceux qui m'embêtaient. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui faire la leçon ! Il a arrêté cette fâcheuse manie à la fac, considérant sans doute que j'étais en âge de donner mes coups de poing toute seule.

On a eu quelques belles crises de fou rire, beaucoup de bêtises cachées, quelques secrets communs, et malgré la vie, nous sommes restés complices. On aimait la même musique, les mêmes auteurs… Tout cela faisait partie de notre culture commune. Mais pour ce qui est des sentiments mon frère restait un grand maladroit.

- Ca va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi.  
>- Je me sens mieux ici, lui répondis-je en scrutant le plafond.<br>- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il en copiant ma position.  
>- Tu ne rentres pas ? M'enquis-je après un instant de silence.<br>- Non, j'ai laissé la voiture à Kate. Elle ramène Carlisle. Papa a proposé de me déposer à l'hôpital demain matin pour ma garde. Je reste avec toi cette nuit.  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé….Protestais-je en me tournant vers lui.<br>- Tu es ma petite sœur, contra-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu vas mal, je vais mal. Alors je reste ici. Point.

Un silence confortable s'établit entre nous. Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui.

- Sinon quoi de neuf grand frère ? Le questionnais-je pour me changer les idées.  
>- Vassili est revenu à la maison, annonça Edward avec un pli soucieux sur le front.<br>- Il va mieux ?  
>- Je crois, oui. Son hyperactivité n'avait jamais été diagnostiquée et encore moins traitée. Il a passé quelques mois dans l'endroit que je lui avais recommandé. Il est plus calme, plus mature, je dirais. Je pense qu'il va mieux.<br>- Kate doit être contente de son retour.  
>- Oui, sourit-il. Mais Tanya a essayé d'appeler.<br>- Alors ? M'enquis-je malgré le visage fermé de mon frère.  
>- Kate a refusé de la voir. Tanya était dans un sale état.<p>

Je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire de la famille de Kate. Seulement les grandes lignes, les grands évènements. Assez pour comprendre pourquoi elle a fui sa famille dès qu'elle en a eu l'âge.

La fratrie de Kate s'était peu à peu décomposée à l'arrivée de leur frère Vassili. Ce dernier avait trois grandes sœurs : Irina, Kate et Tanya, toutes de pères différents. Leur mère, Sacha, avait toujours voulu un petit garçon et dès lors, elle a reporté toute son attention et son affection sur lui. Irina avait fui la maison en se mariant très jeune. Kate était partie pour poursuivre ses études. Tanya était la seule à être restée et elle avait sombré dans l'alcool. Elle avait vraiment eu une sale période et elle essayait par à-coups de s'en sortir sans vrais résultats.

Vassili était un petit garçon difficile. Il accaparait énormément l'attention pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur des tâches très simples et dès qu'une réflexion lui était adressée, il s'énervait. Et ce n'était pas sa mère qui le vénérait qui allait le contrarier. A quatorze ans, il s'était senti déraper. Il avait faillit frapper une Tanya saoule, venue pour lui exposer violemment ses quatre vérités. Se rendant compte de son geste, il quitta sa mère, laissa un mot et chercha de l'aide du côté de ses sœurs aînées. Irina le renvoya mais lorsque Kate ouvrit la porte sur lui pendant la sieste de Carlie, il eut un toit et une famille.

Edward remarquait chez lui tous les signes d'un hyperactif. Il ne savait pas se contenir, n'était heureux que lorsqu'il travaillait dehors, ne pouvait se concentrer plus de dix minutes d'affilée… L'école était un supplice pour lui et il demanda un apprentissage manuel qui l'éreintait. Il s'énervait de plus en plus souvent et un soir, Edward lui proposa d'entrer dans un centre spécialisé pour des jeunes éprouvant ce type de difficultés. Le séjour avait été de deux mois, le temps que Vassili prenne chaque jour ses médicaments, qu'il réussisse à se maîtriser dans les situations de la vie courante, que le bon dosage soit trouvé…

Personnellement j'avais rencontré Vassili une seule fois et Kate n'en parlait que lorsqu'on lui demandait des nouvelles. Elle aimait son frère mais ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. J'étais heureuse pour eux que le centre ait apporté une solution, ne serait-ce que temporaire. Mon frère était quelqu'un de bien, il méritait d'être heureux.

- Et avec Carlie ? Comment est-il ? Demandais-je doucement.  
>- Adorable, sourit Edward. Elle est la seule à le calmer.<br>- De toute façon il n'aurait pas passé une seconde fois le seuil de ta maison s'il faisait peur à ta fille…  
>- C'est juste, admit-il, mais elle adore son oncle… Elle le trouve drôle et pour elle, il sait très bien faire le clown. Je pense qu'au fond s'il est parti c'est qu'il savait qu'il prenait une mauvaise direction.<br>- Vous essayez de lui donner une bonne impulsion, Kate et toi, c'est bien.  
>- Oui, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, poursuivit Edward. J'ai essayé de m'arranger pour être plus à la maison et au fond c'est comme si on avait deux enfants. Note : c'est une bonne expérience de vie. D'un côté on élève une petite fille et de l'autre on aide un jeune à se construire.<br>- C'est une belle expérience, lui souris-je.  
>- C'est vrai. J'espère que Vassili arrivera à prendre les bonnes décisions pour lui. Il a demandé un autre apprentissage, moins physique, plus technique. On attend que sa demande soit agréée.<br>- Et Sacha ?  
>- Aucune nouvelle. Vassili ne veut pas lui parler. Je crois que c'est encore le mieux. Il a beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il n'est plus sous son emprise. Il n'est plus l'enfant perdu et agressif qui est arrivé à la maison un beau matin. Il commence à mûrir…<br>- Tu verras quand il trouvera une fille, il va pousser d'un coup ! Riais-je doucement.  
>- Tu as sans doute raison…<p>

Un autre silence s'étira entre nous. Je remerciais doucement mon frère d'être resté dormir avec moi cette nuit. Il ne le savait peut être pas, mais il m'apaisait, me permettait de mettre les choses en perspective… Je m'en voulais de m'être enflammée aussi vite. J'aurais pu pousser Jasper dans ses retranchements. Je fis part de mes réflexions à Edward.

- Je ne peux rien te dire sur ses raisons, répondit-il, je ne les connais pas. Je n'extrapolerais rien. Mais si je peux me permettre…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Ce n'est pas une question d'amour. Il t'aime tellement que cela lui brûle la rétine quand il te regarde. Tu peux rayer « manque d'amour » de tes tablettes.  
>- Merci, soufflais-je alors que l'espoir en moi prenait plus de force.<br>- De rien, me sourit-il.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Jasper –<strong>_

Alice avait tenu à rester avec moi et avait envoyé Jacob chercher Lily chez son grand père Billy. Il proposa de repasser mais elle trancha en lui demandant de s'occuper de leur fille ce soir. Elle me lança un tel regard que je faillis trembler. Une Alice si déterminée n'était jamais bon signe… Ma sœur, outre une énergie hors du commun, avait une volonté de fer, qui lui avait permis de se hisser parmi les jeunes designers en vue malgré sa situation géographique –perdue dans la péninsule d'Olympic- peu avantageuse…

- Bien, amorça-t-elle en plissant les yeux de façon troublante. Je te propose d'aller prendre une douche, et pendant ce temps je vais préparer le repas.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Alice ? Cuisiner ?

- Alice, tu es sûre ? Demandais-je précautionneusement en la regardant fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.  
>- Mais, oui ne t'en fait pas. Deux pizzas, ça te va ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent en brandissant un prospectus.<br>- Très bien, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Ma sœur ne changerait jamais… Autant Rose avait accepté la formation dispensée par notre mère pour devenir une jeune femme accomplie, autant Alice avait tout nié en bloc. La cuisine avec. Jacob avait sérieusement dû mettre le nez dans les casseroles pour y trouver quelque chose de comestible.

Ses pensées m'occupèrent l'esprit le temps que je me lave et j'en remerciais mentalement Alice. Je dressais la liste des obstacles insurmontables que j'avais dressés entre Bella et moi. Je me mis à soupirer, puis me repris. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Il y avait des solutions, je ne les avais simplement pas trouvées seul. Mes sœurs me seraient d'une grande aide demain. Ensemble, ce serait mieux.

Je m'exhortais ainsi à trouver le courage nécessaire pour tout avouer à Bella. Je me souvenais de ma fierté lorsque j'avais pu la présenter comme Bella Whitlock. Son émotion lors de ma demande en mariage, alors qu'elle était contre depuis le départ. Son acceptation, enfin, après des minutes de silence angoissant. Ses petites manies, le mordillement de sa lèvre lorsqu'elle était stressée ou émue, le fait qu'elle se rongeait les ongles en permanence, la façon dont ses doigts replaçaient ses cheveux dans sa coiffure… Tout en elle, chaque souvenir me donnait un peu plus de force.

En coupant la douche, un faible sourire barrait mon visage.

- Jasper ? Hurla Alice derrière la porte en me faisant sursauter. Tu veux une quatre fromages ou une calzone ?  
>- Un margherita c'est possible ? M'enquis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.<br>- Ca dépend, tu me donnes quoi ? Me taquina-t-elle en riant.

Je secouais la tête en soupirant. Ma sœur ne changerait pas. Elle resterait aussi exubérante et impossible que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, deux heures après sa naissance.

- Alors, comment ça va avec Lily ? Demandais-je doucement en entrant dans la cuisine.  
>- Ca va, m'assura ma sœur dans un sourire en sortant les couverts. Elle marche bien à l'école, elle a des copines… Elle a eu une période où elle disait non à tout ce que Jacob et moi nous lui demandions. Il parait que c'est normal… Soupira-t-elle.<br>- Oui, confirmais-je en souriant. Dans les bouquins que j'ai lus, ils disent que c'est nécessaire pour que l'enfant affirme sa personnalité auprès du couple parental…  
>- Et bien, notre fille est une chieuse, déclara théâtralement Alice en levant les bras au ciel.<br>- Et tu prévois de mettre au monde un nouveau chieur ? Interrogeai-je avec le sourire.

Je savais qu'Alice voulait un autre enfant depuis que Lily était rentrée à l'école. Jacob était d'accord avec l'idée et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'ils attendaient pour se lancer.

- Oh Jazz… Souffla-t-elle entre ses yeux humides. Je suis désolée, je…  
>- Mais Lice, ne te mets pas dans de tels états, lui dis-je doucement en la prenant dans mes bras.<br>- Je suis juste… Horrible, hoqueta-t-elle. Te parler de ça, alors que…  
>- Hey, ce n'est pas grave. On peut en parler. Tu m'en as parlé pendant ces derniers mois et je savais déjà que faire un enfant avec Bella relèverait de la mission impossible. Tu n'as pas à être malheureuse pour moi.<br>- Tu as raison, se reprit-elle en se redressant et en s'essuyant les yeux. Je reste persuadée que tu devrais tout avouer à Bella… A deux vous trouverez une solution adaptée pour vous… Elle pourrait aller voir le médecin aussi…  
>- Alice, tentai-je de l'interrompre.<br>- Il parait qu'il y a des traitements hormonaux pour stimuler la production de sperme et des traitements pour augmenter la réceptivité de la femme…  
>- Lice, souris-je, alors qu'elle ne m'écoutait même pas.<br>- Et puis, bien sûr, il y a la fécondation in vitro, même si c'est moins glamour que la méthode traditionnelle, ça reste efficace… Et en dernier recours, il y aurait l'adoption bien sûr…  
>- Alice, j'ai compris, et je te remercie de tes conseils. Où es-tu allée chercher tout ça ?<br>- Sur internet, me répondit-elle d'une petite voix, pendant que tu te douchais.

J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine mi-coupable, mi-fière d'elle. Je me sentais tellement soulagé que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de se renseigner pour moi… De ne plus avoir à affronter tout cela, tout seul…Puis je compris qu'Alice n'était pas forcément la bonne personne avec qui partager cette nouvelle. Il n'y avait qu'une personne apte à me rassurer et à m'aider activement sur cette terre. Et pour le moment, nous étions en froid. Lorsque je repris mon calme, je fixai sérieusement ma sœur :

- Tu as raison, il faut que je lui en parle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Bella –<strong>_

J'émergeais difficilement. Le soleil perçait à travers les volets de ma chambre d'adolescente. Edward et moi avions discuté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Mon frère avait pris la peine de dormir avec moi, malgré mon sommeil agité et la garde qu'il devait assurer dans quelques heures. Je me redressai doucement. La place à côté de moi était vide. Il devait donc être plus de huit heures du matin.

La tête ensommeillée, la démarche incertaine, je descendis les escaliers de la villa. Je bénis ma mémoire corporelle pour avoir reconnu les lieux m'évitant ainsi quelques chutes magistrales. Arrivée au rez de chaussé, j'entendis les voix de mes parents s'élever l'une contre l'autre. Mue par une inspiration enfantine, je me cachai dans un recoin pour écouter.

- … si c'est le cas, ce n'est certainement pas à nous de lui dire ! Tonnait Carlisle.  
>- Mais enfin, si ça se trouve Jasper a réellement ce problème ! Il veut peut être ses enfants et a simplement peur d'en parler. Je sais ce que ça fait et heureusement que tu étais présent à chaque étape, sinon je me serais écroulée bien avant !<br>- Tu crois vraiment que Jasper aurait pu cacher cela à Bella ?  
>- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Esmée d'une voix altérée. Nous savons qu'il est capable de tout pour elle… Sans cette raison, son refus n'aurait aucun sens…<br>- Il y a peut-être autre chose que tu ignores…

La voix de mon père était triste et dubitative, il n'y croyait visiblement pas. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient réellement les intuitions d'Esmée quant à Jasper. Mais si cela pouvait m'aider à sauvegarder mon couple, j'étais bien décidée à l'écouter. Je me relevais pour apparaitre dans la cuisine.

- Carlisle, il faut en parler à Bella ! Reprit ma mère avec fougue. Si mes suppositions sont justes, elle pourra l'aider !

Mes parents se tenaient face à face, séparés par l'ilot de la cuisine. Mon père frappa son point sur la table, visiblement furieux.

- Et si elles sont fausses ça les brisera ! Arrête de te mêler de leurs affaires !  
>- Je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse ! Hurla Esmée, les mains sur les hanches, sourcils froncés.<br>- Quelles sont tes suppositions ? Intervins-je, prenant mes parents en flagrant délit de dispute.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi comme une seule personne, surpris de me trouver là. Carlisle fronça les sourcils alors qu'Esmée ouvrait la bouche :

- Tu ne dis rien, l'interrompit Carlisle, c'est à eux de régler leurs ennuis.  
>- Mon chéri, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante de me donner ton avis en des termes si choisis, déclara Esmée de façon sarcastique. Mais c'est peut-être la solution.<br>- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me tenir au courant ? Les interrompis-je sèchement.  
>- Ma chérie, commença Esmée, sous le regard attentif de son mari, j'ai réfléchi à cette dispute avec Jasper et à ses causes. Je ne mêle certainement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je voulais t'apporter un œil extérieur sur ce refus.<p>

Ma mère s'assit sur le tabouret du bar et me montra d'un geste de la main, la chaise en face d'elle. Je pris place, incapable de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Et tes conclusions sont ? Amorçais-je pour lui faciliter la tâche.  
>- Son refus ressemble à celui que j'ai opposé à ton père lorsque j'ai appris que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants naturels, avoua-t-elle. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je veux dire… Je vous ai ton frère et toi et vous êtes une part primordiale de mon bonheur, mais à l'époque j'avais honte… Et je veux dire…<br>- Tu penses que Jasper m'aurait caché une chose aussi importante ? La questionnais-je, ébahie.  
>- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle, mais je comprendrais mieux son refus.<br>- Ce ne serait qu'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autres, précisa Carlisle, en se plaçant derrière Esmée. Mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de lui demander.  
>- Tout à fait d'accord, déclarais-je déterminée.<p>

La situation avait empiré à cause d'un manque de communication de notre part. Il était absolument hors de question que je me sépare de l'homme que j'avais épousé et avec qui je voulais construire une famille. Il fallait trouver une solution. Et je ne la trouverais pas seule.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Jasper<em> –**

Le réveil fut difficile. Rose et Alice m'attendaient au pied de mon lit pour un conseil de guerre matinal. Il était hors de propos pour elles que Bella et moi nous séparions. Elles ne voulaient pas choisir entre leur frère et leur meilleure amie. Je le comprenais très bien. Bella avait su se faire une place dans chacun des cœurs de notre fratrie, et nous étions les seuls à empêcher Rose et Alice de s'entretuer.

Rosalie me tendit un bol de café serré dans un sourire tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait en face de moi.

- Très bien. Rose est au courant, annonça d'emblée notre cadette.

Je la regardais, surpris. Je pensais avoir à annoncer à ma sœur ma stérilité. Quand avaient-elles parlé de moi ? Le soleil n'était pas levé !

- Ne fais pas cette tête, me réprimanda Alice, je l'ai appelée quand tu t'es endormi. Et nous avons conçu un plan.  
>- Lequel ? M'enquis-je, mi sérieux, mi amusé.<br>- Nous sommes tous d'accord, il faut que tu parles à Bella de ce que tu as découvert.

J'hochais la tête avec conviction sous les ordres du Général Whitlock. Rosalie semblait tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de notre sœur.

- Nous avons préparé un dossier sur les alternatives dont vous disposez, annonça Rose de sa voix douce en me le donnant. Nous avons rédigé un compte rendu complet sur tout ce qui vous permettrez d'avoir un bébé malgré la situation.  
>- Enfin, pas exactement tout, la corrigea Alice. On a laissé tomber le vaudou après les six premières pages d'explications.<p>

Je les regardais, l'une après l'autre, essayant de savoir si elles étaient sérieuses. Elles avaient le visage grave, la mine basse et me regardaient avec un air de tout savoir.

- Vous avez vraiment fait ça ? Insistais-je incrédule.  
>- Oui, rétorqua simplement Rose. Maintenant que tu as toutes les pièces en main, il faut que tu t'armes de courage et de patience, que tu te laves - parce qu'excuse-moi de te le dire, mais ton haleine du matin, ce n'est pas génial pour faire une déclaration d'amour- et tu vas la retrouver !<br>- J'ai le droit de m'habiller aussi ? Les taquinais-je dans un sourire.

Elles soupirèrent de concert avant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était comique de les voir faire, et malgré mon apathie, je ressentis un élan de gratitude envers elles, pour ce qu'elles essayaient de faire

- Jazz, reprit Alice sur un ton désespéré, nous avons réfléchi toute la nuit pour toi.  
>- Je sais, rétorquais-je toujours souriant. Merci.<br>- Et on en est arrivée à la conclusion, poursuivit Rose en réajustant sa position sur la couette, qu'il fallait que tu trouves seul ce que tu allais lui dire pour te faire pardonner.

Je faillis en recracher mon café. Seul ?

- Pardon ?  
>- Pour une raison obscure, que nous ne comprenons toujours pas, soupira Alice en me regardant, elle t'a choisi comme époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ils seraient temps que vous affrontiez vos difficultés ensemble.<br>- Mais je ne sais absolument pas faire ça…  
>- Si elle a accepté de se marier avec toi, c'est que tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti la première fois, railla Rose avec humour.<br>- C'est votre histoire, poursuivit Alice, à toi de trouver les mots pour la toucher. On a confiance en toi grand-frère.

Sur cette dernière réplique, elles m'embrassèrent et s'en furent, me laissant seul dans mon lit avec un café tiède et une montagne de réflexions.

Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment aborder ce sujet si délicat ? Le temps de réfléchir, mon café était froid, et la matinée était bien entamée. Reposant mon bol sur le chevet, je pris la décision de l'appeler. Ce serait un bon début, lui dire de passer… Avisant une tenue soigneusement préparé par mes sœurs, je pris une douche rapide avant de me vêtir.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit tandis que j'avais le portable dans une main, prêt à téléphoner à ma femme. Maudissant le passant inopportun sur quelques générations, j'allais ouvrir. Son parfum envahit l'entrée de la maison. Sans que je n'aie appelé, elle était devant moi, me souriant faiblement.

Ma Bella.

- Je peux entrer ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

Rassemblant mon courage, je répondis à son sourire avant d'articuler :

- Bien sûr, entre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Bella –<strong>_

Pendant tout le trajet les questions que j'allais lui poser passaient et repassaient dans ma tête. La conversation avec Edward, celle avec mes parents, les silences de Jasper… Je demandais à mon cerveau de tout analyser, de décortiquer, au point d'en avoir mal à la tête. Je voulais comprendre. Même si ce n'était pas beau à voir, ni bon à savoir.

En sonnant à la porte, mon angoisse reprit le dessus sur ma détermination. Mais cette dernière revint en le voyant sur le seuil. Je me souvenais parfaitement pourquoi j'avais accepté sa demande. Nous habitions ensemble depuis quelques temps. J'avais la ferme intention de le garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible.

Sa demande, si maladroitement formulée, me laissait entendre qu'il doutait de ma décision, et qu'il accepterait mon choix quoiqu'il advienne. Il respectait ce que j'étais et ce que j'avais vécu, et sa demande n'avait pas été faite dans un but de possession. Elle n'était pas non plus une promesse d'éternité. Seulement une preuve d'amour.

Il me laissa entrer, et le soulagement commençait à percer ses traits. Les mêmes signes devaient apparaître sur mon visage. Il m'avait manqué.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me proposa-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.  
>- Non merci, lui répondis-je d'une voix douce en m'asseyant sur le canapé, face à lui. Je suis venue parce que j'ai des questions.<br>- Oui ? M'encouragea-t-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.  
>- J'ai conscience de m'être emportée hier, avouais-je mortifiée. Je ne t'ai pas laissé beaucoup de place pour t'exprimer et j'en suis désolée.<br>- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas…  
>- Si, je m'en fais parce que… entamais-je sans savoir comment formuler ma pensée. Jasper, je suis désolée de revenir à la charge, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et ce depuis quelques temps. Cela nous empêche de nous comprendre. Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi, c'est douloureux et ça n'amène aucun résultat. Mais je veux saisir la raison de ton refus sur cette question précise.<br>- Bella, je… Commença-t-il.  
>- Avant que tu ne parles, je ne veux pas d'excuses toutes faites. Je veux la vérité, sans que tu aies à réfléchir.<p>

Un silence s'installa entre nous alors que son regard s'adoucissait en rencontrant le mien. Alors seulement après quelques minutes, il prit la parole, dans un raclement de gorge.

- Il y a quelques mois, dit-il d'une voix rauque, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de construire notre famille.

Mon souffle se coupa pendant quelques secondes. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, mais cela avait l'air difficile et douloureux pour lui à avouer. Sans lui couper la parole, je pris ses mains qu'il regardait, désemparé, dans les miennes.

- J'ai voulu me renseigner… pour faire les choses comme il le fallait. J'en ai parlé à Emmett à demis-mots pour savoir comment c'était, la procédure qu'ils avaient suivi avec Rose… Et il m'a conseillé de façon indirecte d'aller voir un médecin… Eux-mêmes l'avaient fait et cela avait réussi à les rassurer, à mettre les choses au point… Je voulais vraiment bien faire, alors quand il a parlé des tests qu'on pouvait pratiquer, j'ai décidé d'en faire un… Cela paraissait une bonne idée, un bon début… Je voulais vraiment que cela marche…

Son visage prit un aspect torturé. Je le regardais absorbant chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses explications.

- J'avais préparé un dîner pour te l'annoncer… Avoua-t-il en articulant difficilement. J'avais acheté la layette, enfin… Et puis les résultats du test sont arrivés. Le docteur m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'annoncer que mon sperme était de très faible qualité.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Ainsi Esmée avait eu raison… Les mots qu'il prononça ensuite me parvinrent avec une toute autre acuité.

- J'ai fait… d'autres spermogrammes pour confirmer. Le docteur m'avait prévenu qu'un seul test ne suffisait pas, mais tous ont révélé que ... Au final… J'aurais beaucoup de difficultés à concevoir un enfant, de façon naturelle.

C'était dit. Sa révélation avait été lâchée à la manière d'une bombe dans ma tête. Je repassais toutes nos disputes, tous mes éclats de voix contre lui, tous ces regards jetés… Je me sentais tellement mal pour tout cela… Je n'avais pas su entendre son malaise. Il portait cela tout seul depuis des mois et je n'avais pas su l'amener à m'en parler malgré nos confrontations. Je n'avais fait qu'accentuer son mal être.

Je ne doutais aucunement de la véracité de ses propos. Son visage parlait de lui-même. Derrière les cernes et la fatigue, j'entrevoyais sa souffrance au travers de sa figure décomposée. Il semblait soulagé de m'avoir finalement confié ce trop lourd fardeau. Seulement je ne savais que lui répondre. Je fis ce qui me sembla le plus juste, le plus naturel. Je m'avançais vers lui, m'assis à califourchon sur ses genoux pour me faire une place dans ses bras. Je fus soulagée lorsqu'il ne me repoussa pas. Je le laissais m'enlacer et nos corps se détendirent l'un contre l'autre. Son rythme cardiaque se calma peu à peu et je nichais ma tête dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il inspirait l'odeur de mes cheveux.

- Je suis… tellement désolée, hoquetais-je en versant quelques larmes contre son torse, j'aurais dû voir…  
>- Calme-toi, me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te l'avouer depuis un moment… Mais j'avais si peur de te blesser, toi qui le voulais tellement cet enfant…<br>- Chut… Ensemble, nous trouverons une solution, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Je les caressais doucement, chastement. Elles m'avaient tellement manquées ces dernières vingt-quatre heures lorsque j'avais cru les perdre pour toujours. Jasper quémanda un accès plus total à ma bouche. Je lui offrais avec plaisir, heureuse de le retrouver enfin, après ces mois d'incompréhension.

Nous cherchions tous les deux à nous faire pardonner de l'autre, à nous retrouver dans notre union. Nous prîmes plaisir à découvrir la peau de l'autre encore et encore, à la goûter, à la lécher. Nous eûmes le temps d'atteindre notre lit, de justesse. Jasper nous avait dépouillés de nos vêtements sans que nous ayons cessé de nous embrasser.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il imposa un nouveau rythme que j'accueillis avec plaisir. Il me fit m'allonger sur le lit. Nous nous fîmes face couchés sur le côté et il entreprit un massage délicat de mon dos. Je me détendais petit à petit, mes muscles se décontractant lentement. Il m'embrassa doucement en poursuivant son massage dans mon cuir chevelu. Lorsque je gémis contre sa bouche, il s'accrocha à mes fesses.

Je me collais contre lui, sentant avec plaisir son érection contre ma peau nue. Un grognement lui échappa. Il effleura ma nuque, mon dos et mes fesses du bout des doigts me faisant frissonner. J'eus envie de lui hurler d'aller plus vite, de venir calmer le feu qui embrasait mes reins. Mais instinctivement je savais l'enjeu de cette redécouverte.

Tandis que je commençais à onduler contre lui, il me fit basculer sur le dos dans un grondement animal avant d'embrasser, de lécher et de mordiller, mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre. Je devenais folle sous ses doigts alors qu'il délaissait impitoyablement les parties de mon corps qui avaient le plus besoin de ses attentions.

J'étais haletante, étendue sur le lit. Je sentais qu'il essayait de s'amender en me démontrant son amour, sa vénération par des gestes doux et tendres. Mais cela ne me suffisait plus. Souriante, je décidai de reprendre le contrôle et le forçai à s'allonger sur le dos au centre du lit. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas quand je m'assis sur lui pour qu'il ne bouge plus. J'embrassais ses lèvres, son cou, ses tétons durcis, le faisant haleter et gémir.

Je descendis vers son sexe dressé. Doucement je fis courir ma main sur lui, en observant consciencieusement les réactions de Jasper. Il gémit de me voir faire. Je portais doucement son gland à ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour. Son corps se tendit alors qu'un sifflement lui échappait. Je continuais de prodiguer ma caresse, le rendant fou avec mes lèvres et mes mains. Le voir ainsi était presque aussi bon que les sensations qu'il m'avait offertes.

Au bout de quelques instants, il m'arrêta en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Il me fit glisser sur son corps pour rejoindre ses lèvres. Nous gémîmes de concert. Sans précipitation, il redessina de son doigt les courbes de mon corps. Il s'arrêta sur mon bas ventre, me faisant soupirer d'anticipation. Délicatement, il fouilla mes lèvres intimes à la recherche de mon clitoris.

Je me sentais gonflée, prête à atteindre une jouissance que je sentais grandiose. Mais lorsque Jasper daigna poser ses lèvres contre mon intimité il ne fit qu'entretenir mon désir. Entre gémissements et soupirs, je réussis à m'emparer de son sexe. Tout son corps se figea et un gémissement passa entre ses lèvres.

Je tremblais sous le désir, lorsqu'il m'enjamba. Il me pénétra doucement, lentement, comme lors de notre première fois ensemble. Avec un calme impressionnant, il nous imposa un rythme lent, apte à me rendre folle. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin d'arriver à l'explosion.

Mon intimité se pressait contre son sexe, lui volant par à-coups des ondes de plaisir. Il s'interrompit brusquement sous mes protestations. Il était haletant et son regard me disait son combat intérieur. Je continuai à me contracter autour de lui, provoquant notre plaisir. S'étant repris, il accepta d'accélérer son rythme et très vite, une vague de plaisir brut déferla sur moi, me laissant aphone et pantelante. Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, en sifflant mon prénom.

Tout à notre bonheur de nous retrouver, nous nous sourîmes. Je passai mes jambes derrière ses hanches, les croisant pour le garder le plus longtemps possible en moi. Il me souffla alors les plus merveilleux mots du monde.

- Je t'aime et je veux cet enfant avec toi.

* * *

><p><em>Un an plus tard…<em>

_**- Jasper –**_

- Bon courage ! Lança Carlisle en fermant la portière de la voiture sur Bella.

Notre famille nous salua en faisant de grands mouvements de bras et jambes jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de notre allée. Ils étaient venus nous soutenir dans la dernière étape de notre dossier d'adoption. D'ici quelques heures, nous rencontrerons notre fils d'un an qui nous attendait dans un centre d'adoption de Seattle.

- Je crois que j'appréhende un peu, annonça Bella d'une voix trouble.  
>- Il ne faut pas, la rassurais-je en embrassant sa main. Cela se passera bien.<p>

Elle était inquiète et depuis quelques temps toutes ses émotions étaient démultipliées. Lorsque j'avais annoncé ma stérilité à ma femme lors de ce fameux week-end, elle avait tout tenté pour me rassurer. Elle disait que cela importait peu. Elle-même avait été adoptée par deux personnes merveilleuses qui avaient su composer une famille sans lien de sang. Nous y arriverions aussi.

Pour elle l'adoption était la solution la plus évidente à notre situation. Nous déposâmes un dossier dans le centre d'adoption de Seattle. Elle insista néanmoins pour retourner voir le Dr Gerandy afin de tout savoir de mon infertilité. Je dus repasser plusieurs spermogrammes et refaire des analyses de sang.

Le diagnostic resta le même, mais le docteur s'avéra plus encourageant. Bella passa également certains tests et il s'avéra que tout était normal pour elle. Le docteur nous proposait de prendre un premier traitement ensemble. Il consistait pour moi en une nouvelle prise d'hormones activant la production massive de spermatozoïdes. L'ordonnance de Bella était un peu plus fournie et visait à rendre son corps plus apte à recevoir mon sperme.

Le premier impact des médicaments fut sur notre vie sexuelle. Bella m'appelait partout, tout le temps. Au bureau, pendant les courses, chez ses parents… Si bien que nous finîmes rapidement épuisés sous les rires d'Emmett.

Le traitement eut une durée de plusieurs mois et nous nous habituâmes à ses étranges effets secondaires. Nous étions pris dans notre travail et dans le dossier déposé pour l'adoption. La procédure faisait son chemin et nous savions déjà que la probabilité que nous ayons un garçon était très forte.

Quelques mois après la première prise du traitement, Bella ressentit des nausées. Nous ne pensâmes évidemment pas à une grossesse. Nous eûmes tort. A la suite d'une analyse de sang, nous apprîmes que nous allions devenir parents. Bella sauta au cou du Dr Gerandy pour l'embrasser sous la joue.

C'est pourquoi nous étions dans la voiture, en un bel après-midi de mai allant chercher notre fils, souriants mais anxieux face à la situation. J'essayais de calmer Bella, enceinte de deux mois.

- J'ai peur que cela se passe mal, avoua-t-elle doucement.  
>- Bella, arrête de paniquer. Il ne va pas peut-être pas comprendre, mais nous allons lui expliquer. Arrête d'émettre des ondes négatives autour de toi, plaisantais-je.<p>

Elle me sourit. Je savais qu'en réalité elle était heureuse d'être parvenue à construire une famille malgré les obstacles. Tous nous avaient soutenus dans nos démarches. Cette dernière année la famille s'était agrandie. La maison d'Edward commençait à être pleine. Kate et lui, en plus de s'occuper de Vassili et d'élever Carlie, avaient accueilli un petit Liam qui venait de fêter ses six mois.

Rosalie et Emmett s'occupaient de leur fille Emma et à mi-temps de la fille d'Emmett, Charlotte. Cette dernière avait été une découverte récente et un gigantesque bouleversement familial. A tout juste deux ans, Charlotte avait failli faire exploser le couple de ma sœur. Ils avaient su surmonter la crise après beaucoup de disputes, de conversations et de mises au point. Actuellement la petite venait une semaine sur deux chez son père. Et nous avions pu rencontrer Mary, la mère de la petite fille, ainsi que son nouveau compagnon, Randall. La famille les avait accueillis chaleureusement.

Alice avait donné de sa propre personne en tombant enceinte un mois après Bella. Lily allait bientôt devenir une grande sœur et ce, malgré la peur intrinsèque qu'elle ressentait. Jacob et elle essayaient de la rassurer tout en préparant avec elle, la chambre du bébé.

Bella posa sa main sur la mienne, me faisant revenir à l'instant présent. Nous étions à quelques minutes du centre. Bella sortit et serra contre elle une photographie de notre fils. Elle nous avait été donnée seulement deux semaines auparavant et elle avait été dupliquée un nombre incalculable de fois pour toutes les personnes de la famille. Bella s'était empressée de la coller dans le premier album de notre fils.

Fébrilement elle défit sa ceinture. Nous fûmes accueillis avec force sourires et gentillesses au centre. Notre nervosité devait être palpable. Nous montâmes une à une les marches nous séparant encore de notre fils. Juste avant de passer la porte fatidique, ma femme se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je lui souris, lui communiquant tout le courage qui me manquait.

Nous passâmes la porte et le coup de foudre eut lieu.

Noah se tenait assis très droit sur les genoux de l'assistante maternelle. Il avait été prévenu que nous venions le chercher. Tout le personnel s'y était mis. Nous avions fait passer nos photographies pour qu'il puisse commencer à appréhender sa nouvelle réalité.

Bella sourit à notre fils et s'installa sur le sol, à genoux pour être à sa hauteur et elle commença à lui parler d'une voix douce. Elle lui dit tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru pour le trouver. Elle lui montra son ventre, en lui expliquant qu'il faisait partie de notre famille désormais et que d'ici quelques mois il aurait un frère ou une sœur. Elle lui dit notre impatience de le voir et chose incroyable, Noah écoutait, attentif à chacun des sons qu'émettait Bella.

Je le détaillais derrière ma femme. C'était un magnifique bébé. Il était potelé, le visage rond, enfantin. Ses yeux en amande étaient brun tout comme ses cheveux.

Et lorsque Bella le prit dans ses bras, il sourit. Puis elle le déposa dans les miens. Rien de ce que j'avais pu lire ne m'avait préparé à cela. Alors que je tenais cet enfant si petit, si vulnérable dans mes bras, quelque chose en moi se déclencha.

Quelque chose qui me disait que j'étais devenu père.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez penser de cette histoire de famille recomposée, un poil abracadabrante ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^.<p>

Pour les lectrices de 27 Robes, deux chapitres seront postés cette semaine : le POV Jasper et l'épilogue. Pour ce qui est des dates en revanche, je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'entame également la publication d'une nouvelle fiction vendredi donc à votre bon coeur ^^.

Bonne semaine à toutes ! A.


End file.
